Disneyland
by LazyKitty
Summary: The gang won a trip to disneylnd and there are going to cause trouble for mickey and friends


LazyKitten: Hi ya people! What's up! This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!!!!  
  
Yugi: And second of all, LazyKitten doesn't own Yugi -  
  
LazyKitten: --' Well... yet I don't -  
  
Chapter One!  
  
The Yu-oh-gi gang walk from the plan from Tokyo (A.N: or where ever they live) because Yugi won a trip to Disneyland and He though it would be good to being everyone long and it was spring break in Japan....  
  
Joey: Can you smell the fresh air He sniffs the air  
  
Seto: Move it a long Joey, We don't have all day to sniff the air  
  
When they got to the build were you get the tick from (A.N: I forget what was it call, Some one whisper: air port, Me: O.o ok back to the Story now...)  
  
Yugi looks around for Yami but he can not found him or Bakura or ever the evil Marik  
  
Seto: Where is our limo driver  
  
Yugi: Hey guy where is Yami, Bakura and Marik  
  
Ryou: They were be hide us but but got cut off from a guy scream and who has no clothing on but his boxer who drop a sign  
  
Anuz pick up the sing and it read Moto  
  
Anuz: O.o ok that was a our Drive  
  
Every else: O.o the gang hear some laugh be hide them so they turn around see...  
  
Bakura: I can believer he did that....  
  
Marik: But still it was funny laugh  
  
Bakura: The look on the guy face was priceless laugh  
  
Ryou: what did you do to our Drive?  
  
Marik: we just watch and he did it  
  
Bakura: ya we were being good boys and he did it  
  
Marik: ya we saw it all happen

A limo fly by the gang and it stop, the drive sit window open and Yami look at the gang and said to get in  
  
Mokuba: can you drive -'  
  
Yami: ya show them a 5000 year old lysine  
  
Everyone: o. O  
  
Joey: I did not know there made them back then  
  
Yugi: well... come on...  
  
Bakura: Can I drive -  
  
Everyone: NOO!  
  
Bakura... look hurt but I got my...  
  
Ryou grab Bakura and jump in the car...  
  
Sometime later  
  
Yami: I think we are lost  
  
Seto: No shit share lock  
  
Joey: we need a map  
  
Everyone look around but Bakura who was drawing a picture on a BIG piece of paper that look like a map  
  
Marik look at Bakura: Cool! Can I draw too?  
  
Bakura: yup! Handle him the map  
  
Marik: Hey this look like a map or something but who cares smile evilly  
  
Otogi Grab the map and look at it....  
  
Otogi: what the hell do you do to the map Bakura?  
  
Bakura: I.... look around and found a can of chip Hey who wants some chip?  
  
Yami: I do! Gose to the back and start to eat the chip Yumy!  
  
The lime start to move...  
  
Mokuba: Who driving.....O.o  
  
Yami: aaa.....  
  
Bakura: Hold on to your hats, because we are going laugh madly  
  
Every one start to scream, and it was getting to Loud for Bakura so he lock the window and bust the Cd player  
  
Bakura: omg it bring me back to life by evanescence start to sing the song  
  
Sometime later  
  
Bakura drive up to a mc.d's  
  
Bakura in though what should I order....  
  
Spear: what would you like.....  
  
Bakura see a mice and yell mice  
  
The Spear get's a anime drop....  
  
Spear: a What.....  
  
Bakura who was look around at the sky see a could shap pie and said pie's  
  
Spear: ok what do you want to drink with that......  
  
Bakura: what? Oh I like a coke no wait pepis no wiat Coke no wiat Pepis......mmm.....  
  
Spear: ok that going to be $12.86 please drive up to the frist window  
  
Bakura: But I did not order.... But oh well who cares... drive up to the frist window  
  
Girl: Here you order, Hey is there some who frame's back there  
  
Bakura look at the cd player and a song start to player and it Jlo so Bakura said Jlo name  
  
Girl: omg is it! Jlo .. scream Your order is free scream  
  
Bakura take the order and drive off very fast and yell out somethig  
  
At a red light...  
  
Bakura: Hey! Cherry pie! - yumy!  
  
The gang open's the window...  
  
Joey: hey' mc.D's grab the food  
  
Bakura: Hey! gave that back Try to get the food but Marik stop him and jump in frot lock the window agin  
  
Marik: Hey can I drive!  
  
Bakura: My pie's nooooo... do you know where we are?-?  
  
Marik looks at him then take out a paper and draw a map and put your are here- Then gave Bakura the 'map'  
  
Marik: Can I drive!  
  
Bakura: Sure! but first let me look at the map... look at the drawing Map  
  
Marik: Ok where do we go!  
  
Bakura: You need to trun right on the next exit  
  
Marik: ok -  
  
25 min. later  
  
Bakura: We are here!  
  
The gang jump out of the car.....  
  
Yugi: How do you know where to go...  
  
Bakura: I have the map.... show them the 'map' that marik draw  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
End of Chaptor 1   
  
Bakura: She made me look like a STUPIT IDOIT!

LazyKitty:........- oK people he mad

Bakura: You should start ran because your going to the shadow world

LazyKitten: AHHH! run way  
  
Bakura: THank god she dose not own Yugioh.....


End file.
